The present invention relates to hobby miniature tools and, more particularly, to a handle and grip system for painting hobby miniatures.
When painting hobby miniatures or other small hobby materials it is hard to hold onto the miniature object. Generally speaking, after an extended period of time a painter's hands can start to hurt. Specifically, while painting, hobbyists normally have to apply the painting substance to the miniature at several different angles and then sometimes rub off some of the painting substance. Since miniature hobby items are so small and delicate, and so providing few ways to hold them, the above-mentioned pain tends to be exacerbated through this process.
Current grip methods and solutions are not adapted to enable access to every angle of miniatures and also do not have good control and maneuverability. With other gripping methods it is also difficult to switch what you are working on so a user would have to get multiples grips or risk breaking or smudging their work. In other words, prior to the present invention there were no good options for increasing stability and accuracy while painting miniatures and it was hard to switch from one to the next. As a result, miniature painters were not afforded a full range of support (compared to the present invention), while painting miniatures. Furthermore, the current solutions require the painter to deal with the following disadvantages: the increased the weight of the current methods; the lack of multiple hold positions; and the requirement that the user release their hand to rotate a piece around—causing painter's hands to get tired faster.
As can be seen, there is a need for a handle and grip system for painting miniature objects, wherein the system provides multiple base and grip options and hold positions, as well as a handle which doubles as an additional stability bar (for example, a user may rest their paint brush against the handle during use). The greater array of hold positions increases accuracy and lessen hold fatigue. Being made from injection molded ABS plastic the present invention is also lighter and more durable than current systems. Furthermore, an inventive click connection enables users to rotate their piece 360 degrees without releasing their grip.
The handle and grip system also provides a unique base design allowing users to have much better grip on their miniature while not touching the (possibly wet) miniature. The handle portion is dimensioned and adapted to be held in many different positions, for example a user could grip it as they would a tea-cup handle or rotate it 180 degrees and hold it in a “pistol grip” (see FIG. 5), whichever reduce strain and fatigue. As mentioned above, the handle portion can also be used as a brush support to lessen fatigue.
Also, the present invention the use incorporates the use of bottle caps and corks to mount the miniature thereon, and so a user can easily switch out their pieces without risk of smudging or breaking the piece as they do not have to touch the wet miniature.
In short, the miniature painting handle and grip system allows users to achieve better results with higher precision and improved stability while painting miniature objects.